La dulce vida de Rin
by Yuki Banana
Summary: Una mirada a las relaciones que Rin mantiene, en especial con su novio Gakupo(Lemon)


**La dulce vida de Rin**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Había sido una tarde sumamente tranquila en la casa de los vocaloids a excepción de una habitación, la de Len y Rin Kagamine, hermanos gemelos y cantantes estrellas de la compañía Crypton. Pese a que habían sido muy unidos en otros momentos, ahora mismo se habían distanciado un poco, ambos habían conocido a otras personas y comenzaron a separarse más y más.

Ese mismo día, Rin había dicho que saldría con unas amigas, y al regresar a su casa, había esperado ver a Len para pasar un rato de calidad de hermanos con él, pero al entrar en la habitación lo encontró con otra chica.

-¡Ah... Lenny, me voy a venir!- escuchó gritar a una voz aguda mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-Yo también... voy a volver a venirme dentro de ti...- dijo el chico mientras que gruñía un poco por el esfuerzo físico, mientras su hermana abría los ojos del asombro.

-¡No! ¡Es mucho, estoy llena!- entonces vio Rin como su hermano sostenía contra el colchón de su cama a la joven Yuki, abriéndola de piernas con las suyas, penetrándola fuertemente mientras esta gritaba, deteniéndose un poco para permitirse que los dos temblaran un poco al llegar al orgasmo.

La acción se detuvo entre ambos, y Rin se quedó en su lugar mientras veía como Len extraía su pene del interior de la chica y lo acercaba a su cara, pidiendole que le lamiera.

-Espero que no quedes embarazada con esto... ha sido como la tercera vez que lo pongo todo dentro de ti- dijo Len con cuidado de no herir la sensibilidad de su novia, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos mientras lamía la punta del miembro de su amado con pasión.

Rin se molestó al ver aquello, más que nada por que habían usado su cama para hacer semejantes cosas, pero se sentía celosa de Len, ella llevaba frente al mundo una relación bastante virginal en comparación, pero con una tremenda diferencia de edad. Decidió que le daría una probada de su propia medicina a Len.

Viendo que no había nadie ne el pasillo, se retiró hacia el cuarto de su novio, Gakupo, frente a todo el mundo. Durante una canción romántica en uno de los conciertos más grandes, ella y el peli morado habían terminado besandose apasionadamente frente a todo el mundo. Entonces quienes alegaban por el amor verdadero sin importar las edades, defendieron la relación de ambos, y al final terminaron aceptándolo y comprendiendo una nueva pareja.

Gakupo era todo un caballero, y aunque eso le hacía sentir como toda una princesa, Rin no podía negar que la idea de un Gakupo sadista y lujurioso que la tomara por la fuerza y fornicara con ella activamente era algo que hacía temblar su sexo por la instantánea estimación. Comenzó a pensar en eso mientras que caminaba y llegaba hasta la puerta de Gakupo, abriendola rápidamente. Era una habitación de estilo japones tradicional, con un colchón en la mitad, paredes púrpuras y varios rollos extendidos en la pared.

Se recostó sobre el colchón, y comenzó a meter su mano dentro de short corto, comenzando a tocar su intimidad, acariciando su clítoris mientras que imaginaba a Gakupo, en su papel del Duque de Venomania, abusando sexualmente de ella siendo la princesa Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, tras haber caído en su mirada hechizante. Continuó con el movimiento de su mano, comenzando a humedecerse hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose. Rápidamente volviendo sacando su mano de su short, Rin se sentó cómodamente en la cama.

-¡Hola Gakupo!- gritó alegremente al ver al chico de largos cabellos púrpuras, él había salido de bañarse, no tenía nada más que una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras que la otra la mantenía en su cuello.

-¡Rin!- se alertó el joven tratando de cubrir correctamente sus partes al ver a la chica con su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado enojado.

-Solo venía a visitar a mi lindo novio- dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras se ponía en cuatro y observaba a Gakupo con un sonrojo en la cara, causando que el peli purpura se sonrojara bastante. Él tenía poca consideración por la relación que de pronto le habían impuesto con Rin, pero admitía que la joven rubia sacaba su deseo más que cualquier otra chica, incluso más que Luka. Aunque detestaba ser visto como pedófilo, sentía muy dentro de si el deseo de estar con la rubia.

-Oh... bueno, podemos hacer cosas juntos... si antes me dejas vestirme- dijo con voz algo pesada y tensa al tratar de evadir los enormes ojos azules de la chica, que no dejaban de perseguir su abdomen y su cintura.

-De hecho, pensaba que podríamos divertirnos aquí- dijo la joven con una intensión pervertida mientras que sostenía su camisa, tomándola de la orilla.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó algo consternado por la manera en la que la chica sonreía de medio lado, para después ver como levantaba su camisa, dejando ver sus pequeños pechos sin ninguna clase de sostén -¡Rin!- le regañó él peli purpura, tratando de voltearse a un lado, tatando de evitar hacer contacto visual con sus pequeños y adorables pechos de pezones rozados.

-¿Qué? Solamente quiero divertirme con mi novio *Dijo comenzando a quitarse el short, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas mientras lo bajaba por completo, quitandose a la vez los calentadores de piernas.

-Rin... sabes que eso está mal- dijo Gakupo ya cubriendo su cara sonrojada con la palma, dando una rápida mirada y viendo rápidamente la humedad en la ropa interior de la chica, volviendo a cubrirse la cara, sintiendo como su cuerpo, frío hasta hace unos segundos por el agua, comenzaba a calentarse, y peor aún, que entre sus piernas comenzaba a sentir la tensión formándose por la acumulación de sangre -Tienes que irte ahora mismo* dijo rodeando la cama, intentando alejarse de ella, buscando rápidamente una forma de cubrir su erección.

-¡Oh vamos!- protestó ella -No me digas que nunca has tenido deseos de fornicar como conejos conmigo- le reclamó, a lo que el joven Gakupo se sonrojó aún más, dejando libre la guardia, aprovhecnadose Rin de esto para quitarle la toalla, dejando ver su pene semi erecto colgando de entre sus piernas.

-¡Rin!- se enojó él mientras deseaba recuperar su toalla, no dandose cuenta de como la mirada de la chica parecía formar un par de corazones en cada ojo al visualizarlo de aquella manera.

-Pero que... grande...- dijo mientras comenzaba a babear un poco, ciertamente, había imaginado que Gakupo tenía algo grande en si mismo, pero jamás que superaría sus expectativas, debían de ser al menos veinte centímetros -¡Es tan lindo, me encanta!- exclamó poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cara y sonrojándose.

-Gracias...- respondió él algo nervioso, sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a erectarse por completo, ya sin molestarse en ocultarlo, fue en ese instante cuando Rin lo sujetó con su mano derecha -¡Oye!- le gritó al sentir como lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-Perdón... no puedo resistirme -Dijo Rin, acercándose rápidamente y comenzando a lamer el glande de Gakupo, sintiendo como este temblaba ante sus rápidos y extensos lenguetazos, tratando rápidamente de meterlo en su boca, pero apenas dándose abasto para la anchura de la punta.

Gakupo comenzó a gemir, sintiendo su espalda temblando de pronto por el placer intenso que le provocaba aquello. Y la chica era bastante lujuriosa, no solamente se limitaba a lamer la punta, comenzaba a acariciar la longitud entera, pasando sus manos por sus testículos y dando besos y lamidas en todo el miembro.

No aguantó mucho más, y en cuestión de dos o tres minutos, eyaculó toda su carga de días enteros de masturbarse a medias en el baño sobre la cara de su novia, llenándola casi toda con hilos de semen lanzados esporádicamente con fuerza y llenando un poco su cabello.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa al sentir saliendo todo eso, esfornzandose por tragar la mayor cantidad posible -Me encanta el semen de Gakupo, es tan delicioso...- dijo mientras que lo retiraba de las hebras de su cabello, tragándolo por tiras mientras que una de sus manos masturbaba sus partes rápidamente.

Pero el adulto no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, había dejado que una adolescente le hiciera el sexo oral. Se sintió que le faltaba el aire, y evadiendo a Rin, terminó simplemente tumbándose sobre la cama con la cara hacia arriba, colocándose la toalla sobre su miembro que había quedado flácido por la intensidad de aquella eyaculación -No puedo creer... me corrí... en la cara de una... niña...- susurró con arrepentimieno, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

-Vaya... no quería hacerte sentir mal- dijo Rin tristemente mientras terminaba de limpiar su cara -Pero sé que hacer para que te animes un poco- Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y colocaba sus rodillas a los lados de la cara de Gakupo, comenzando a levantar su trasero para dejarlo justamente sobre la cara de su novio, esperando a que este la viera directamente -Te quiero regresar el favor- le dijo antes de sentarse sobre su cara, con la entrada de su vagina directamente sobre la cara del samurai.

Gakupo se alertó por aquello, pero se relajó casi al instante. Siempre le había encantado el trasero de Rin, de alguna forma siempre se había imaginado chocando su cara contra su parte baja, lamiendo sus cavidades con toda libertad, y ahora podía hacerlo. Aspirando el aroma de su húmedo sexo comenzó a lamerla con intensidad, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la vagina de la chica, disfrutando el sabor de las paredes de la chica. Ella lo sintió al instante, y cerró los ojos mientras que comenzaba a temblar de placer, gimiendo el nombre del peli morado.

El joven samurai sujetó el trasero de Rin y lo presionó contra si mismo, casi introduciendo la parte superior de su rostro entre sus nalgas mientras que el resto de su cara se colocaba en su sexo, mojando toda su boca y su mandíbula. Finalmente Rin sintió como se corría en la cara de su novio, llenandole la cara entera de sus fluidos sexuales.

-Ah... Gaku... fue... magnifico...- gimió Rin mientras sentía su cabeza dándole vueltas, levantándose un poco para ver a su novio respirando por los fluidos arrojados en su cara, lamiendo sus labios. Rin se sintió sumamente satisfecha, para después voltear a ver hacia adelante y observar la toalla elevada veinte centimetros, asombrándose por la erección renaciente.

-La rubia sujetó sus bragas todavía humedecidas por la excitación, y retirando la toalla, atoró su ropa interior alrededor del enorme pene del samurai, comenzando a sacudirlo de nuevo, provocando que se pusiera completamente duro.

-Rin...- gimió Gakupo, alcanzando a acariciar de nuevo su sexo con los dedos, a la vez que con su otra mano comenzaba a usar sus dedos para explorar su ano.

Los dos siguieron masturbandose mutuamente durante unos instantes, hasta que Rin, tras gemir intensamente, se levantó y se sentó frente al peli morado, abriendo sus piernas y mostrando su húmedo interior ante él. -Gakupo...- le dijo gimiendo -¿No quieres metermelo con fuerza?- preguntó seductoramente mientras que sentía el calor de su intimidad elevándose hacia su cara.

Gakupo, como de manera automática, se levantó, acercándose a la joven rubia, abriendo un poco sus piernas, y mirandola a los ojos mientras comenzaba a penetrarla.

Sujetó una de sus manos mientras ella gritaba, sintiendo sus paredes expandirse como nunca antes, viendo los hilos de sangre comenzando a multiplicarse -Ah... muy grande... pero me gusta...- dijo la rubia sintiendo que su interior temblaba del dolor, comenzando a zumbarle los oídos.

-Tranquila...- le dijo Gakupo mientras la sunetaba de la espalda y comenzaba a moverse en su interior -Haré que se sienta bien- le dijo con una voz insegura, comenzando a gemir por lo ajustado que estaba el interior de la chica. Lentamente comenzó el movimiento de la cadera, sosteniendo su largo miembro para no torcerlo en cada penetración, introdiciendose en ella cada vez con mayor facilidad. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, mientras que la chica pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por la del peli morado.

Pronto ella se había vuelto un desastre entre espasmos de dolor y de placer, sacudiendose por la enorme fuerza del adulto que le doblaba la edad. Ni siquiera se molestaba en retener sus gemidos, deseaba que los suyos superaran a los de su hermano.

Así, entre besos y caricias, y palabras de amor entre ambos, Gakupo finalizó llegando al inevitable orgasmo, a la vez que el fuerte sentimiento de un fluido espeso inundando su interior complacía a Rin hasta el punto de provocar que llegara al éxtasis. La miró regocijarse en el placer, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos para abrazarlo, en lo que terminaba y finalmente sentía su cuerpo calmarse de nuevo. Al verla tranquila, solamente se movió un par de veces más dentro de ella, sintiendo como se tensaba a la vez que su miembro expulsaba el resto del semen de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como corría un hilo de este fluido blanco de la vagina de la chica.

-Bien... estuvo bien...- gimió él mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás y se recostaba. Al poco tiempo, la rubia llegó arrastrándose hacia él, abrazándolo de lado.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Rin recuperando el conocimiento -¡¿Estuvo genial?!- Se levantó alzando los brazos al aire mientras elevaba la sabana a sus espaldas -¡De ahora en adelante follaremos todos los días, follaremos en el cuarto, follaremos en el baño, en la sala, en la cocina... Follaremos como animales en celo todo el día todos los días!- empezó a enumerar mientras se sonrojaba, casi sintiendo como salía sangre de su nariz.

-Espera, tómalo con calma- Trató Gakupo de bajarle un poco el ánimo, logrando que se sentara sobre su pierna -Recuerda que eres una chica de catorce años de edad y yo tengo 28... será dificil que los otros entiendan- dijo comenzando a arrepentirse de haberla deflorado esa noche.

-Me dan igual los demás- Dijo besándolo de nuevo, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse de nuevo casi al instante -Te cumpliré todos tus deseos lolicon que tengas, tal y como los de Len- se burlo mientras lo volvía a tirar contra el colchó, comenzando la segunda ronda de su acto de amor.

Fin.

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer un fic GakuRin hard, hay pocos, extrañamente, me gusta más la pareja de el duque de Venomania y la Hija del Mal, había un buen fanfic Crossover en donde tenían sexo, pero lo borraron


End file.
